


Sunshine

by UnderTheSeaWritings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheSeaWritings/pseuds/UnderTheSeaWritings
Summary: Komaegi Week 2020, Day 2, Music/AnimalsNaegi has a nightmare about the Killing game and guilt, and wakes up in the middle of the night. Komaeda sings him back to sleep.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Komaegi Week 2020





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Possible trigger warning for st/b wounds. It's the same injuries as in the first Danganronpa game.

Makoto layed there in his bed. His husband Nagito was there with him, sound asleep as well. Their breathing synchronizing into a small harmony. One that could calm anything and anyone down. That was, until Makoto entered a dream.   
Well, a dream wouldn't be the right term. Nightmare would fit it better.

Makoto walked around in his dream, a gray, empty void under his feet. It looked like he could take a single step and fall through. But that never happened. And a slightly lighter void as the walls surrounded everything else. His dream self suddenly stopped.  
"Naegi-kun?"  
The voice was all too familiar to him. Maizono Sayaka. His breath hitched in his throat as soon as he heard her.  
He slowly turned around, finding the highschool girl that had once been his friend right in front of him. He wanted to run up to her and apologize. But at the same time run away like a coward. Instead he stood there staring  
She stared straight back at him. Hatred began to overflow her features. Her skin was a blue-ish gray from being dead and preserved in a freezer for so long. And a stab wound was in her stomach, her wrist seemed to be broken as well.  
Soon enough the rest of his dear old classmates surrounded him, asking him questions and telling him things all at the same time.   
He became overwhelmed.   
All relating to something along the lines of,   
"Why didn't you save me?"   
"It's your fault, Naegi."   
"Why didn't you keep your promise?"   
"You're a coward."   
"You're helpless just like us."  
"You should have died with us."   
"Take my place."  
They were all the guilt he felt from being a survivor of the killing game. Or things he told himself on a daily basis.  
Their cries got louder and louder, ringing in his ears. He pleaded for them to stop. He couldn't take it. But they walked closer to him, their wounds becoming more apparent.  
He tried running away, only to be grabbed ruthlessly and thrown back down on the ground by Sakura. The stench of blood finally overflowing to his nose. Oh god there was so much of it.   
Everyone was screaming over each other. He couldn't take it. Their screaming, their faces blue-ish gray from death, their wounds all over their bodies, the fact that he couldn't run away.  
He began to hyperventilate.   
He curled up in himself on the floor, covering his ears to lower the volume. He tried his best to respond to them.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!! I tried my best!"  
He heard Maizono say "Well clearly, your best wasn't enough," She had a sort of spiteful tone in her voice.  
She walked right up to him, grabbing his face and forcing Makoto to look at her.  
"SO SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Makoto woke up from his nightmare and sprung up from the bed. His pupils constricted and mouth slightly open. He hugged himself as he tried his best to bring his breathing back to normal. It was just a dream. There was no reason to be so over worked over this, he told himself.  
"Mmm.. Makoto-kun…?" Nagito asked gently, having just woken up.  
Oh. He had woken up Nagito. "Yeah?" He whispered back softly.  
"Why are you up? It's 2 AM…" he hummed as he repositioned himself to look at his husband. His features contorted when he saw Makoto's own worried features. "Whoa, hey, are you okay sunshine?" Makoto's face heated up slightly to the nickname, but he nodded his head. But the tears welling up in his eyes said differently.  
Nagjto sighed. "Nightmare again?" Makoto nodded. Nagito wrapped his arms around Makoto, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Telling him how kind he was, how Nagito didn't deserve to be his husband, how smart he was, etc.  
Makoto was calmer now, but was still away from falling back asleep. That's when Nagito thought of something. It was something he had heard of Makoto's mothers doing to him when he was little. He remembered Makoto mentioning how it worked every time.  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," he sung quietly, not wanting to be too loud. Makoto's eyes began to shut.   
"You make me happy when skies are gray.." Makoto's breath softened, and his body went limp against him. His chest going up and down steadily.  
"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you." He continued gently. He could see Makoto smiling in his sleep. Mission complete.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."


End file.
